The Phantomess of the Opera
by steves lil angel
Summary: In the depths of despair, the Phantom doesn’t see the point in living. But that changes when a girl comes and enchants the Phantom with an angelic voice, and lovely face.(For goodpatient readers(based on ALW version events)
1. Chapter 1

The Phantomess of the Opera 

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

_Months after Christine left with Raoul, the Phantom was heartbroken. In the depths of despair, he doesn't see the point in continuing this life. But that changes when a girl comes and enchants the Phantom with an angelic voice, and lovely face. Ignorant, rude and tough, she joins the group of performers. Kind, gentle and sweet she falls in love with the Phantom, looking past the mask._

_P.S I wrote this in like... 20mins...

* * *

_

**Chapter 1.**

He smiled while he watched the performance in his usual box 5. He thought back to when Christine had sung a lead part in a performance for the first time. He felt happy, everybody continued life as normal, almost forgetting about the Phantom. No longer interested in thinking about the past, he returned to his cave which he homed himself in.

"Erik…" Came Madam Giry's voice.

"What do you want?" Erik turned to see the lady who had saved him so long ago. "I thought you weren't to come down here…"

"I would never dare, if I knew you were alright… Please, Erik… Forget Miss Daae… She is gone… I don't want you to suffer…" Giry began before the Phantom cut her off.

"You are a fool… Get out… You pester me so." The Phantom began. "Christine is gone… You want to make me happy? Try, you can try… You could get me another woman, more beautiful and more angelic than Christine!!" He said sarcastically. "And while you do that, why not close the theatre, and make everybody except me!! Can you do that?!" He yelled at her.

"Erik…" She took a step back.

"Leave! Leave now!!" He pointed at the entrance that Giry had come in by.

Unsure of what to say, Madam Giry left quietly.

Erik sat down, putting his head in his hands. _What do I do? Someone tell me what to do…

* * *

_

"Go away, girl…" Said one of the officer's guarding the entrance to the theatre. "If you haven't paid, then leave. All the seats are full, there is no place for you here…"

"But sir… If I may be so bold…" Said the young girl, but was soon cut off by the second officer.

"You can leave…" He pushed out onto the snow-covered street.

The girl was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, like that of the men. It was white and rather torn. She wore pants like that of a man, which were ripped. Her shoulder-length black hair was wet and clinging to her face. She wiped her hair off her pale face and stood up just in time to move out of the way of the horse a carriage. "I want to join the opera…" She yelled.

"You, join the opera?" Laughed the first guard. "You can't even clothe yourself properly…"

"What makes you think you'd be able to join…? My dear, you must be able to sing…" Teased the second guard.

"What's going on?" Said Madam Giry as she approached the scene. "I waas on my way to the stage, but I see I am needed here…" She looked down at the girl. _She reminds me of Christine. She possess a rare beauty. I am desperate, I want Erik to be happy. She will have to do…_

"This trouble-maker is not leaving…" The second said arrogantly.

"She thinks she can join the opera group…" Laughed the first.

"I do not think it is funny… The girl is beautiful... She just needs to get cleaned up… And before you judge anything, you have got to listen to how well they can sing, you pompous fools!!" She went down to the girl and took her hand. "What is your name, my dear?"

"My name is Claudia…" The girl said as she followed Madam Giry. "I wish to sing…"

Madam Giry stopped and turned to her. "I am Madam Giry… Let me here your voice." She said as they stood in the ballroom area.

"Um… ok…" Claudia said shyly and opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Burning bright stands a star"

"Doing nothing from afar."

"Looking closer I can see"

"The star is dancing just for me."

"That is beautiful my dear…" Madam Giry began. "The Phantom will be pleased with you…" She smiled, taking her to get cleaned up.

_Why did she let me in just like that? Surely there must be more than that… You can't possibly just look good and sound good to be let in… Wouldn't you need to audition, have a trial? _Claudia had so many question floating around her head, she just flushed them all out, and the next thing she knew, she was to undress and bath in the hot water.

"Hurry, the dancers will be finished soon… I don't want you to be seen by them, yet…" Madam Giry waited for Claudia to get in the bath. She began to wash Claudia quickly.

"I am capable of doing it myself Madam…" Claudia rudely said, but Giry continued her rush to get her clean.

* * *

"What this? A new girl… She doesn't look very talented… For her sake, and Madam Giry's sake… She'd better have a nice voice…" The phantom said as he watched Giry and Claudia in the bath area. He walked back to his cave and sat down.

_In sleep he sand to me_

_In dreams he came…_

_That voice which called to me,_

_Which spoke me name…_

That song… It wouldn't leave him… Christine was gone, and he'd never see her again. _Curse the song… That damn cursed song!!_ He thought. _Why wont these memories leave me alone!! _He stood up and started to toss the nearest objects around in rage.

"Erik? Is everything ok?" Meg said as she cautiously approached him.

"What are you doing here? I thought your mother was the only one that ever came down here… Curse her… Why did she lead that damned Raoul down to here… You're just as meddling as your mother…" He stopped throwing the objects and looked at Meg, taking deep breaths.

"Erik!! My mother was only helping you!!" She yelled, and suddenly regretted it, covering her mouth suddenly.

"You have a fast tongue, don't you…? Leave, now… You pester me just as much as your mother does…" He threatened her.

"Yes sir… I came down here though, to ask you to meet the new girl at the ball afterwards. My mother will be with her…" Meg said quickly and left.

"Fine…" He yelled after her.

* * *

"Here, put this on… You will meet the Phantom at the ball after the performance… You will then go with him, to somewhere private." Giry said as she handed Claudia a blue dress, beautifully decorated.

"I refuse to where a dress… Can I not wear what the men where?" Claudia said refusing to take it.

"If you wish to join our group of performers… You will need to be able to dance, sing and act… You are already beautiful, with an angelic voice. Please, wear it…" Giry put the dress in Claudia's arms.

"Fine…" She gave in, taking the dress and put it on. It fit her well and it suited her.

* * *

Just as Madam Giry said, when the performance was done, there was a ball. Claudia stayed with Madam Giry. A man walked over to the two and greeted them. He had a mask on half his face. The three went to a private room. Madam Giry left, closing the door after herself. It was just Claudia and The Phantom.

"You are Claudia I presume…"The Phantom started. "I am the Phantom of this opera house…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you… Er… Sir Phantom…" Claudia was ignorant at the time. Living on the streets does that to you.

"If you are to work here… You will need manners, for a start." He began.

"Do you want to hear me sing?" She asked dumbly.

"And patients… You will sing when I ask you…" Erik said angrily.

"Yes sir…" Claudia looked down innocently, sort of frightened.

"Now… You will be quiet when I speak to you…" He said, waiting for a reply, and smiled when she didn't answer. "You have a nice face… I will hear you sing now…" He signaled her to stand.

She stood up and began to sing. By the end, he was having second thoughts on thinking wrong of her. She had a beautiful voice, great talent. She was almost perfect, but she wasn't Christine. How could he love someone so ignorant though? He guessed it would pass over time, and it did…

"I was wrong about you. You have a lovely angelic voice… But your ignorance is more than your worth. You will become less ignorant, and you will have to learn how to dance…" He said and stood up. He took Claudia's hand and led her out to the ballroom and left her.

* * *

_He was odd. But he had a charm to him…_ Claudia thought as she wondered through the crowd to find Madam Giry.

* * *

Erik sat down at his cave again and sighed. He thought about Claudia. He thought about how rude she was. He thought about her ignorance. He though about how much her voice reminded him of his beloved Christine. He thought about her beautiful pale face. _She was… Rather nice though… Wait! What am I thinking? I can't like her? Can I?

* * *

_

**The end!! I hope you enjoyed that!! I'll have the next chapter up soon!! If there is anything you don't like about the story, please tell me how to make it better. Although I highly doubt anyone would even consider clicking the link to this story… If you read this story and liked it, then… I LOVE YOU!!! You can come over to mah house and be mah friend!! Matter of fact… I'd be surprised if I even got a bad review, any review at all. Wow!! Matter of fact, if you read this and you didn't like it one bit… I LOVE YOU!!!! But you can't be mah friend, coz you didn't like... Anywayz!! REVIEW PLEASE!! T.T.F.N Melinda**


	2. Chapter 2

For all those who didn't like the first chapter, I advice you not read this chapter. All you 'real' fans will be more disappointed with this chapter than the previous. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I am not very good at writing stories, I should have informed you prior to this. I apologize again.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Good morning, Madam Giry…" Claudia said as she emerged from the room she had slept in. "What do I do?"

Madam Giry looked at her and sighed. "My dear… You must be patient… I will tell you what you need to do. I will first teach you to dance, as most of the performers are dancers, singers and performers." She led Claudia to another room where she was to change before and after performances.

"I apologize… My years on the streets are reflecting terribly on me. I believe it is you who will need to be patient…" Claudia said as she followed Giry, and although the way she phrased the sentence sounded rude, she meant to be polite.

"That will pass over time… Do not worry." Giry continued to the rehearsal that was taking place.

A young girl with blonde hair approached Claudia and Giry. This was Meg. "This is my daughter, Meg. This is Claudia. When she has completed her practice, she will be our lead singer."

Meg curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, Claudia."

Claudia, being the way she was, bowed her head and replied. "It's lovely meeting you, too…"

"Although you were polite in coming and greeting Claudia, I see no reason for you to have left rehearsal…" Madam Giry shooed her off. "Come Claudia… You need to learn how to dance… Unless you feel that you can learn the lead part in two days…"

"What ever you wish, Madam Giry…" Claudia mocked, with a slight curtsey.

"You will not mock myself or anyone here… You will learn to hold your tongue, unless you wish to leave…" Giry frowned as she grabbed Claudia's hand and dragged her to yet another room. "I will show you how to dance. While you are in this group, you must practice hard! You must concentrate hard, do you understand?"

"Yes…" Claudia said, waiting for her instructions

* * *

Madam Giry taught Claudia the basics of dancing at first, ever now and then increasing the complexity of it. She continued this way for hours until she felt that Claudia understood.

"One more time, Claudia, and we can stop. We will eat after this, and then I will teach you the dance you are to do." Madam Giry instructed.

Claudia began to demonstrate the moves that she had learnt.

"That is good. You may rest now." Madam Giry smiled, pleased her progress.

Claudia began to sing unconsciously, her voice so angelic. Madam Giry looked at her in amazement.

"Very good! You've got a lovely voice, and you are learning quickly how to dance… You are very talented indeed. I have misjudged you, haven't I?" The Phantom stepped into the room.

"Why thank you… And I tell you now, I didn't have an instructor to teach me!" The girl boasted.

"You mustn't boast so much, my dear… It isn't lady-like… Indeed you are still arrogant, I see…" The Phantom hissed.

"And I suppose you aren't…" Claudia replied rudely.

"You silly little girl…" Erik took a step towards the girl.

Claudia stood, about to hold her ground incase they broke out in a fight.

"Please, Monsieur. She comes from the streets. She has little patients, and little manners… you know this. You will have to be patient!" Madam Giry stood in front of Erik.

"I haven't time to argue with a child anyway…" Erik left in rage.

"Claudia… Patients… The Phantom is not about to have someone come and take his beloved Christine's place, if the girl is rude…" Giry frowned at Claudia. "You are under his wing now… You will do as he says!!" And with that, she left.

Unsure of what to do, and or where to go, Claudia sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. She hadn't noticed it before, though. "Why did I do that…? Maybe because I am young…" She whispered to herself. _I didn't wish to do that. Why didn't I just accept him? I don't want him to hate me… Oh, what am I saying? _She was wondering why these thoughts were there, floating around her head. "I can't be starting to give in to his charm, can I?"

* * *

"Claudia… That foolish Claudia… Her ignorance is a bother!!" The Phantom said under his breath as he paced his cave-like home. "Her nerve… This is unbelievable!!" He sat at the organ. And just like Claudia, many thoughts began to flood his head. Flooding his head with Claudia, her face, and her voice. _Curse her…why didn't I just kick her out? Why did I loose my temper? Wait… Am I regretting how I acted? No!! I must be pitying the foolish child. Christine is my love… I can't be starting to like her, not in the least… She's a child, and an ignorant one at that._ He stood up and kicked the candle stand nearest to him.

* * *

"Madam Giry… I apologize for my foolish actions early. Can you forgive me?" Claudia exclaimed after searching most of the theatre for her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me… It is The Phantom that you argued with!!" Madam Giry said calmly as she continued mending Meg's torn ballet dress.

"Can you take me to him then?" She stepped closer.

"I am sorry, but I am unable to. Were he likes to dwell is his private area. I forbid you to go looking for him." Giry looked up. "But you might be able to see him tonight, during the performance, if your practice goes well."

"Yes, Madam… I will practice hard then…" Claudia said and walked off to find Meg, to apologize to her as well.

_She has changed suddenly… Why? Is it because of Erik? Well, I'll see in time._ Madam Giry smiled and continued her sewing.

* * *

"Meg! Meg…" Claudia yelled as she chased after Meg. "I've finally found you…"

Meg turned around to find that annoying girl running up to her. "What is it?"

"I have come to apologize for the rudeness I displayed earlier…" Claudia panted as she caught up to Madam Giry's daughter. "I suppose being on the streets has had a rather large impact on my behavior… I am sorry! I don't talk to people in conversation much. I only yelled at people who passed by."

Meg looked at her. "It is ok…" She wondered why the sudden changed. "I suppose I've never really spoken to a girl off the streets as such."

"I want to apologize to the Phantom, but your mother has forbidden me to go looking for him, unless he's watching the performance…" Claudia sighed. "I'm afraid my ignorance has taken it to far…"

"Don't worry, he's just like that… If you answer back to him, he'll be very angry. My mother told me about it…" Meg smiled as she continued to walk. "I'll show you how to get to his cave… But you must promise never to go there, you must promise never to tell a soul. Do you promise me?" She took Claudia's hand.

"Of course…" Claudia squealed, getting rather excited. _I can't wait to see him again… Wait… see him? Why am I excited? Do I like him? _Claudia was pulled along while her mind wondered.

"Claudia?" Meg had stopped. "Claudia, are you ok?"

"Uh… Yes, sorry, I was just thinking…" Claudia muttered as they entered a room.

"You must be very quiet when we get down there… ok? Come… come…" Meg beckoned her as she slid the mirror, at the back of the room, open.

"Ok…" Claudia walked up to Meg and they both began to tiptoe down the stone path.

* * *

"Where is she?" Madam Giry went around asking everybody where Claudia was. "Do you know where she is?"

"No… I'm sorry, I haven't seen her yet…" Monsieur André replied.

"Ok… Bye…" Madam Giry went through the whole theatre, checking every room until she came across the mirror that slid open. She looked inside and found that the mirror was slightly open. "No… Meg, you didn't…" She whispered and opened the mirror and went down the pathway to look for them.

* * *

"Here we are…" Meg whispered into Claudia's ear. She peeked around the corner and saw the Phantom sitting at his organ, playing a song softly.

Claudia, curios to see him, too looked around the corner and saw him. "Should I disturb him?"

"If you want, but he might not be happy. Mama isn't even aloud to come here without asking… If you do, I am going to leave, don't tell him I told you how to get here…" Meg whispered and slipped away. "Good luck…"

Claudia took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Claudia…" Hissed Madam Giry's voice softly from behind her, as a hand fell on Claudia's shoulder.

Claudia gasped and turned around. "Meg, Madam Giry…" She said loudly.

The organ stopped immediately. Footsteps came towards them as Madam Giry pushed them down the hall. The Phantom looked around the corner and found the three moving down the hall.

"Erik…" Giry gasped. "I am sorry… We are leaving…"

"Madam Giry…" Claudia let out running to her side.

"YOU!!" He yelled. "I thought I made it clear, I didn't want to see you!!" He was very angry. He walked down the hall and held up his hand ready to slap Giry. His hand came down and hit Claudia's face just as she moved in front of Giry, causing her to loose her balances and fall to the ground.

Erik's eyes widened. _I didn't mean to hit her… _"Claudia…"

"Don't blame Madam Giry… Or Meg… I convinced Meg to take me, Madam Giry found out and came to stop us…" Claudia cried as she again took a place between Madam Giry and the Phantom.

"Why did you come, you foolish child…?" Erik looked at her pale face.

"I wanted to apologize to you, for earlier… I see now that I'll need to leave though…" She frowned.

"Claudia…" Madam Giry put her hand on Claudia's shoulder, trying to pull her back.

"Claudia…" Erik sighed. "Meg, Madam Giry, leave please…"

"Yes Monsieur…" Giry sighed and walked down the path, pushing Meg.

* * *

"Come, come with me." He offered his hand to Claudia.

She reluctantly accepted the offer and followed him to yet another room. They passed a large organ. "Beautiful…" She said under her breath. She was drawn to it and she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Erik turned to see the girl looking at his organ.

"You play it…?" She turned to him. "It is beautiful." She stared at it again, and moved towards Erik, indicating for him to continue to the room.

"It is…" He muttered and led her to the room, where they took a seat. "I will explain something to you, girl…"

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously.

"You are never to look for me, unless it is during a performance, as I am mainly in box 5 as you should know." Erik started. "Now, you'll probably be wondering why Madam Giry called me Erik, aren't you? That is because it is my name."

"Oh, I see…" Claudia sat back in the chair.

"The next thing I want to say is… You are a good singer. You're so angelic. Please, do not mention this to anyone…" He pleaded.

"May I ask why?" Preparing to be yelled at, Claudia waited.

"Since this mattered is starting to concern you, I suppose I will need to let you know, wont I?" Erik sighed and sat forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. "There was a girl who had fallen in love with. I had taught to sing as a young girl, and as she grew she became a singer. I wanted her… I loved her. But she already had another lover, Raoul. They became engaged, and I took the girl, Christine. I took her down here and I tried to win her by threatening to kill Raoul. I let her go."

"Why?" She looked at his face. _His mask? _"Is it because of your mask?"

"The mask?" He glared at her. "You aren't to talk of it though."

"Yes sir." She sighed, her curiosity becoming greater.

"You have changed since this morning. You are slightly more polite and reserved." He smiled. "I am surprised. Why the sudden change?"

She wasn't about to say the real reason though. "I didn't want to leave…"

He stood up and took a few steps, bringing him in front of her. He held out his hand.

She took his hand and stood up, stumbling onto him. She blushed and pushed away from him. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her rosy cheeks, quite visible due to her pale cheeks. "You are red. You are embarrassed?" He smiled, taking her hand again. He slowly put his arms around her.

Claudia stood there in his embrace, unsure of what to do. "Erik…" she whispered as she leaned her head on his chest. Her hand curled up under her chin, the temptation of lifting his mask growing stronger. She looked up at him, her right hand touching his left cheek.

Erik didn't know what she was doing and soon was enraged as she snatched his mask off his face as Christine had. He pushed her away from him, covering his distorted side. "Foolish girl!! You wanted to see this monstrous thing?" He pointed at his covered side of his face.

Her eyes widened as he yelled at her. "I see nothing wrong… I do not see your need to yell…" She whimpered.

"I know you are scared by this hideous thing, aren't you?!" He snatched his mask back and put it back on.

"I do not fear what might be behind that mask, I fear your anger. I do not judge you by how you look, unlike those fools outside this theatre… You must understand!!" She moved closer, attempting to take the mask again.

He grabbed her arms and took her to Madam Giry and left quickly.

"Erik!" Claudia yelled after her him, but he was gone.

"What did you do?" Giry looked at Claudia.

* * *

**The end. I hope it wasn't too crumby, I don't read too many books, and I still haven't read the book for POTO yet, I apologize here as well… Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and give me an alright review… T.T.F.N**


End file.
